Meta Knight's Journal
by TehTobiGurl
Summary: Events in Meta Knight's life recorded, in his own words, in a journal.
1. Chapter 1

Teehee. I've always wanted to make something like this.

Anyways, this was inspired by Violette-K's Litany. :]

I don't own Super Smash Bros. Yeah. xD

* * *

Monday, 10:34 P.M.

…Hello there.

I'm Meta Knight…

Ugh, what am I doing?

See, today is my birthday. (I would rather not speak of my age. I am quite… Old.) So, we had a little party, which was fun.

I guess its when it came to presents, things got a little worse.

I got a wooden mask from Link, which wasn't very comfortable. Marth gave me a set of dominoes. (Apparently, someone was on a budget…) A surprise bomb from King Dedede, a toy sword from Kirby, and countless other gifts.

Oh, did I mention a journal that Peach gave me?

"I just think since you never talk much or let your feelings out, I thought you'd like to put them in here, Metty!"

Thanks, Peach.

I had a brawl with Snake today. It was a little difficult, considering the fact that he kept taunting me and hiding under his little box.

That isn't even much of a taunt.

Every time I lifted up the box, he would throw a surprise bomb. Luckily, in the last five seconds, in which Snake threw a bomb, I dodged it.

I still lost.

Stupid Snake.

I hope no one finds this. I have a reputation around here, so I can't let anyone find it.

Where should I hide it?

Behind the vegetables in the fridge? No one likes those…

Oh, wait. Olimar.

Actually, I think the safest place would just be my room. No one would dare go in there.

Hopefully.

Maybe this was a good idea. It's nice to get my feelings out once in awhile. I can't really trust anyone in this mansion with my secrets, obviously.

…

Yeah.

So…

Um…

Bye.

- Meta Knight


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, guys. D:

I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling the WRITING INSPIRATION.

REALLY, REALLY SORRY. BUT HERE YOU GO :D

All these characters belong to Nintendo, blah blah.

* * *

Saturday, 9:40 P.M.

Okay, if you're a guy, never go shopping with girls.

Especially princesses and bounty hunters.

So, today, I was just hanging out with Marth and Ike watching some soap operas Marth forced us to watch (I have been exposed to way too much girly-ness today.) Then, Zelda, Peach and Samus come along and ask us to go shopping with them at the mall.

Me?

I'm not much of a shopper. Unless it's some kind of weapon shop or something, but what kind of mall has one of those?

Of course, Marth wanted to go, and he and Ike we inseparable.

They forced me.

So we drove in Samus' car to the mall. They were singing Taylor Swift the whole way.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate pop country?

When the six of us got there, Ike wanted to go to Gamestop. I couldn't agree with him more. While we were there, the girls... and Marth... went to Hollister. The store filled with pictures of shirtless men.

Ike kept looking at Fire Emblem games, while I decided to take a peek at the Kirby ones.

They all make me look so evil! I'm not that bad! They made me do _Revenge of Meta Knight. _I mean, that didn't even make sense!

Anyways, enough ranting.

So, after Ike started complaining to the manager about how they should accept the kind of old money he had, we waited outside of Hollister for the others.

Marth bought cologne, Samus and Zelda bought multi-colored T-shirts, and Peach bought... well... undergarments.

We went to Bath & Body Works, which smelled as if someone had sprayed ten bottles of perfume in your face. A bunch of ladies kept asking me if I wanted free samples of all there anti-bacterial crap. They're hard to avoid.

The girls bought some stuff from there, and we went to the food court. Marth and I got Chinese, and the others grabbed whatever from McDonald's.

Everyone kept staring at me to see if I was going to take off my mask to eat. Not a chance!

I just barely lifted my mask enough to get my chopsticks between it and my face.

After going to a few stores, Samus, Peach, and Zelda dragged me to Pac Sun and completely humiliated me!

They dragged me into the dressing room and started to dress me up like a dress-up doll.

I mean, why does everyone enjoy doing that?

Finally, we were ready to leave. The girls made us carry their bags to the car and stuff them in the trunk.

On the way back, we listened to Justin Bieber.

Are they trying to kill me?

So, here I am, glad to be safe from those people.

Wait, Marth just walked in.

What is he doing with one of the dresses Zelda bought...?

AGH! NO!


End file.
